Ash's
by Mike Pie
Summary: After the events of the movie Mr. Fox finds himself in yet another tussle with Boggis, Bunce, and Bean. The stakes are raised when one of the characters is wounded and Bean's new plan is put into motion. Is the animals' will to survive strong enough the save then from this final assault. (Base on the Fantastic Mr. Fox movie)
1. Chapter 1: Life in the Sewer

-Mr. Fox stares into the newspaper he is holding in front of him. Once again noticing the column he had written for it.

 **Felicity:** How are you liking living in the sewer.

 **Mr Fox:** Well it's no evergreen (He sets down his paper) But I'm happy.

-Mr. Fox looks at Felicity and Felicity smiles.

 **Felicity:** Ash, Kristofferson can you come out here.

-Both enter the room from a door on the left. Mr. Fox continues reading the newspaper

 **Ash:** What is it, mom?

 **Kristofferson:** Yes?

 **Felicity:** Kristofferson, I just talked to the doctor. She said your father is doing much better and will be able to come home tomorrow.

 **Kristofferson:** That's good news. Thanks for telling me. To be honest I wasn't expecting to have to stay with you for three fox months...

 **Mr Fox:** Three fox months? Has it really been that long?

 **Kristofferson:** And it is going to feel different living with my dad again.

 **Felicity:** That's the other thing I wanted to tell you. Your father is actually planning to move into the sewer tomorrow as well. So it shouldn't be too much different.

 **Kristofferson:** Oh, well that will be nice.

 **Ash:** So why did you call me out here.

 **Felicity:** It's Human Saturday.

 **Mr Fox:** Oh my cuss, I had almost forgotten. We need to go to the supermarket.

 **Ash:** Am I coming with you.

 **Mr Fox:** Of course you are. Kristofferson you can come to.

 **Kristofferson:** Alright.

 **Mr Fox:** I can't bring Kylie because he is working on Badger's plumbing. both of you get your bandit hats. (He looks at his watch) We will be leaving soon.

-Kristofferson and Ash leave the room.

 **Felicity:** Be careful up there.

 **Mr Fox:** There's nothing to worry about. (Pauses) How are you feeling?

 **Felicity:** I'm feeling fine. And the cub is doing well too.

-Felicity put's her hand on her stomach.

 **Mr Fox:** That's good.

-Mr. Fox kisses Felicity on the cheek before placing a bandit hat over his face. Ash and Kristofferson enter the room again both wearing their hats. Mr. Fox whistles twice, makes a clicking sound twice and then waves his hand. He then opens the door and the three foxes leave the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Heist

-Mr. Fox leads the three through the sewers to a grimy ladder. There is a drain at the top of the ladder leading to a large supermarket. The foxes gather what food they need for them and the other animals living in the sewer and put the food into burlap sacks. Ash and Kristofferson both head to the drain and start to climb down.

 **Ash:** Dad! Are you coming?

 **Mr Fox:** Yes. I just need to...

-A loud shot rings through the building as well as shattering glass. Mr. Fox freezes for a second then sniffs the air. He notes a new smell of cider in the air

 **Mr Fox:** Bean.

-Mr. Fox runs for the drain. Ash and Kristofferson stand with their heads poking out of it. A loud crash is heard as a Fox trap falls over the drain separating the two young Foxes from Mr. Fox.

 **Ash:** Dad what's happening.

 **Mr Fox:** It's Bean. (He sniffs the air again) Boggis and Bunce too. (He grabs the fox trap bars) I never thought I would see a day that I would want to be inside one of these.

 **Ash:** What are you going to do.

 **Mr Fox:** I will find a way out of this. You need to bring that food to the animals in the sewer.

 **Ash:** What's going to happen...

 **Mr Fox:** Hurry Ash.

 **Kristofferson:** We should listen to the father.

-Ashes eyes well up with tears as he looks at his father.

 **Ash:** Right.

-Ash and Kristofferson go down the drain leaving Mr. Fox alone in the supermarket.

 **Bean:** Hello Mr. Fox. Fancy meeting you here.

-Mr. Fox turns to see Bean walking down the aisle towards him carrying his pistol.

 **Bunce:** Yeah.

 **Boggis:** I'm not surprised you found a way in here.

-Mr. Fox also notices Bunce down the aisle on his left and Boggis down the aisle on his right.

 **Mr Fox:** I'm sure we can come to an understanding... Is that a wolf.

 **Bean:** Wolf were.

-Bean turns to look behind him. The other two farmers look at him strangely.

 **Bean:** Oh, nothing.

-He turns back to see Mr. Fox now trying to get inside the Fox trap.

 **Bean:** Kill him!

-Shots rang throughout the supermarket for a time but eventually stop.

.

.

-Ash and Kristofferson were making their way through the sewers when they hear the gun shots. They both pause and look at each other, with tears in their eyes.

 **Ash:** Do you think he's going to be okay?

 **Kristofferson:** I don't know.

-Both Foxes look back the way they had come from.

 **Ash:** I'm going after him. (To Kristofferson) Here take my bag.

-Ash hands Kristofferson his bag of food and begins to head back down the hall.

 **Kristofferson:** Why?

 **Ash:** I'm going to save him.

 **Kristofferson:** I don't think you can.

 **Ash:** What are you talking about?

 **Kristofferson:** Ash your not your father, if he can't get out how would you be able to help him.

 **Ash:** I don't know maybe because I'm (He waves his hands in front of his face) different.

-Ash begins running down the hall towards the supermarket.

 **Kristofferson:** Ash wait.

-Ash's figure slowly blends in with the darkness as he runs.


	3. Chapter 3: A Terrible Revelation

-Mr. Fox's heart was pounding. He had run around frantically during the gunfire and had managed not to get hit. The three farmers all began reloading their weapons at the same time. Mr. Fox takes this opportunity to run past Bean to the exit. Bean notices Mr. Fox trying to run past him and quickly grabs the Fox. He succeeds and raises the Fox close to his face.

 **Bean:** I caught the cuss.

-Boggis and Bunce both turn the corner to see Bean holding Mr. Fox.

 **Boggis:** What do you want to do with him?

 **Bean:** Go get the carrying cage.

-Bunce leaves to get the cage Bean had mentioned.

 **Mr Fox:** You'll regret this.

 **Bean:** No Mr. Fox. I already regret this. You have taken everything from me and so I'm going to take everything from you.

-Bunce returns with a small animal cage that has a handle on the top. Bean throws Mr. Fox in the cage, closes it and begins to walk away with the cage in his hand. Boggis and Bunce leave the supermarket, and Bean is about to when he hears something.

 **Ash:** Dad!

 **Bean:** There's someone else here.

 **Mr Fox:** (Quietly)Ash.

-Bean walks over to the drain where the foxes had entered from. He sees a small fox standing outside the bars of the fox trap. Ash notices his dad inside the cage Bean is holding.

 **Ash:** Dad.

-Bean still holding his pistol sets down the cage Mr. Fox is in and leaps forward to grab the little fox landing on the ground. Ash being able to fit through the bars of the fox trap retreats back into it out of Beans reach. Bean grabs the fox trap and lifts it off the ground. While both Beans hands are full Ash runs for the cage his father is in.

 **Ash:** Dad, I'm going to get you out of here.

-Ash pulls on the cage door but is unable to open it.

 **Mr Fox:** The latch Ash, open the latch.

 **Ash:** The latch?

-Bean stands up

 **Bean:** You little mutt.

-Bean pulls back his leg and kicks Ash away from the cage.

 **Bean:** This one yours? I can see the resemblance.

-Bean raises his gun. Mr. Fox reaches outside of his cage and is able to open the latch holding the cage door closed. He leaps out and bites Beans leg. Bean fires a shot at Ash, but wincing from the pain caused him to miss fire. Mr. Fox then quickly runs to Ash grabbing him and carrying him to the sewer drain. Bean shoots a couple more rounds but they also miss. He notices the two foxes climbing down the drain and points his gun down it to fire his last couple shots before running out of ammo.

-Bean looks at his gun then throws it to the ground, kicks it away and then knocks down a grocery stand. He looks furious and stands motionless for a moment. After calming down he grabs the short range radio at his side.

 **Bean:** Petey, I'm done with this Fox. Get me the two barrels with the skull and crossbones on them. Deliver them to the centre of town on the A. S. A. P. , and be careful with them.

-Boggis and Bunce walk up behind Bean after hearing the gunshots.

 **Bunce:** He got away.

 **Bean:** The cuss did, but I'm not finished. I'm going to burn that sewer to the ground.

 **Boggis:** What are you planning?

 **Bean:** Chemical warfare.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization of the Situation

-Mr. Fox and Ash fall down the drain pipe after Bean fires his shots down it. Mr. Fox stands up first and looks at Ash.

 **Mr Fox:** Ash! Are you okay?

-Ash stands up.

 **Ash:** Yeah, I'm fine.

 **Mr Fox:** What were you trying to do Ash?

 **Ash:** I was trying to save you.

 **Mr Fox:** You almost got yourself killed.

 **Ash:** What about you? I thought something terrible had happened.

 **Mr Fox:** I would rather something terrible, happen to me then something terrible, happen to you.

 **Ash:** I was just trying to do what you would...

 **Mr Fox:** Ash your not me, your (He waves his hands in front of his face) different (He points at Ash) and I don't want you to be me I want you to be yourself. Whatever that may be. The important thing is that you choose it.

-Mr. Fox hears Bean mention chemical warfare from above and immediately knows what he's planning.

 **Mr Fox:** No.

 **Ash:** What is it?

 **Mr Fox:** We need to warn the others. Come on.

-Mr. Fox starts running and Ash tries to follow but falls over.

 **Ash:** Ow.

-Mr. Fox looks back and sees that one of Ash's legs has blood on it and his pants were torn. One of the bullets hit him.

 **Mr Fox:** Ash. You're hurt.

 **Ash:** I'm fine.

 **Mr Fox:** No your not. I'm taking you to a Doctor. I think Badger's wife is a Doctor.

 **Ash:** Pediatrician.

 **Mr Fox:** Whatever. She can take care of you.

-Mr. Fox lifts Ash onto his back. Then starts running down the halls of the sewer.

.

.

-As Mr. Fox ran he came across another figure. Once he got close he recognized it to be Kristofferson.

 **Mr Fox:** Kristofferson!

 **Kristofferson:** Mr. Fox, you're alive. And you have Ash.

 **Mr Fox:** Yes I am, but Ash is hurt.

-Mr. Fox turns to show Kristofferson Ash's leg.

 **Kristofferson:** (He whistles) That looks bad.

 **Mr Fox:** Yes it does. How are you doing Ash?

 **Ash:** I don't feel fine anymore. (He looks at his leg) It's starting to hurt.

 **Mr Fox:** Kristofferson where were you going?

 **Kristofferson:** I was going to get you and Ash. Or see what I could find of you two. I have dropped off the food with Felicity and Agnus. I asked them to distribute it.

 **Mr Fox:** What did you tell Felicity.

 **Kristofferson:** I told her, that I was ahead of the two of you.

 **Mr Fox:** Good. I need to go talk to Felicity. Can you take Ash to Badger's place for me?

 **Kristofferson:** Yes.

-Mr. Fox carefully hands Ash to Kristofferson who again carries Ash on his back. Ash's White pants were now partially covered in blood.

 **Mr Fox:** Goodbye Ash. Goodbye, Kristofferson.

 **Ash & Kristofferson: **Bye.

-Ash and Kristofferson both look at each other. Then Mr. Fox turns and runs through the sewer and out of sight.

 **Kristofferson:** Did your father seem worried.

 **Ash:** I think he is, yes. But I don't know what about?

 **Kristofferson:** I would say he's worried about you, but then why would he leave. Anyway, I need to get you to Badger's house.

-Kristofferson began running through the sewers as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Recovering from It

-After some time Kristofferson manages to arrive at Badger's house. He knocks on the door and waits. Eventually, Badger opens the door.

 **Badger:** Hello. What brings you here?

 **Kristofferson:** Ash is hurt. We were hoping Mrs. Badger could examine him.

 **Badger:** Of course. Come in.

 **Kristofferson:** Thanks.

-Badger lets Kristofferson and Ash into his house and leads them to an open bed. Ash is now in a lot more pain than before.

 **Ash:** Ow-oo Nff. Huh... huh.

 **Kristofferson:** Ash, you're going to be alright.

 **Badger:** Honey, can you come down here.

-Mrs. Badger enters the room and is shocked by what she sees.

 **Mrs Badger:** Ow my. I'm going to need bandages.

-Mrs. Badger opens a first aid kit she was carrying and pulls some bandages from it. She begins looking at Ash's leg and opens the tear in his pants.

 **Badger:** Kylie's still working on that plumbing. I'll let him know what happened.

-Badger leaves the room and voices can be heard from another.

 **Badger:** (Faintly) You should go see him. The pipes can wait.

-Kylie soon enters the room and sits next to Kristofferson.

 **Kylie:** Badger told me. Will Ash be okay?

 **Kristofferson:** Kylie. Yes, Ash is alright for now.

 **Kylie:** So, what happened.

 **Kristofferson:** I'm not exactly sure.

 **Mrs Badger:** This looks like a bullet wound.

 **Ash:** I got shot, by Bean.

 **Badger:** (From the other room) Bean! Ash what exactly were you doing. (Badger re-enters room) The Fox Family is going to be the death of us all.

 **Kristofferson:** It wasn't his fault. Boggis, Bunce, and Bean found out that we were stealing from the supermarket.

 **Badger:** That doesn't change the situation. (To Ash) Your father shouldn't have stolen from the market, he shouldn't have lead us down to this death trap, he should never have stolen from these farmers in the first place, and he should never have bought that tree! I should go tell the others, see what they think of this.

-Badger leaves the room again grumbling to himself incoherently.

 **Kylie:** Bean? I thought they had given up chasing us.

 **Kristofferson:** Apparently not.

-Mrs. Badger begins wrapping bandages around Ash's leg.

 **Mrs Badger:** You're lucky. This just grazed your leg.

-Mrs. Badger tightened the bandages around Ash's leg to help stop the bleeding

 **Ash:** Ahh. Ugh.

 **Kylie:** Ash, I hope you father has a plan for this situation.

-Ash looks at Kylie cross.

 **Kristofferson:** I'm sure he is thinking of one now.


	6. Chapter 6: Loosing your Home

**Mr Fox:** I have no idea what I'm going to do.

-Mr. Fox continues pacing back and forth in his sewer house. Felicity and Agnus are in the room with him looking through the bags of food Kristofferson had brought them.

 **Felicity:** What's Happened?

 **Mr Fox:** Everyone's going to die.

 **Felicity:** What are you talking about?

 **Mr Fox:** We need to get out of the sewer.

-Felicity stops sorting food and walks up to Mr. Fox.

 **Felicity:** Foxy, what is going on?

-Mr. Fox stops pacing and looks at Felicity.

 **Mr Fox:** (Pauses) Boggis, Bunce, and Bean are going to gas the sewer. If we stay the gas will kill us, but if we try leaving through the manhole they'll shoot the cuss out of us.

-Felicity is shocked. Her expression then changes to sorrow.

 **Felicity:** Is there any other way out?

 **Mr Fox:** The drain to the supermarket is probably being watched now too. They attacked us when we went to collect food. Ash got hurt...

 **Felicity:** Ash! Is he alright?

 **Mr Fox:** I don't know. I left him with Kristofferson. Everything is happening so fast I...

 **Felicity:** Foxy, I'll check on Ash. You need to warn everyone about Boggis, Bunce, and Bean. Are you sure there is no other way out?

-Mr. Fox regains his composer and thinks for a minute.

 **Mr Fox:** I got it. There is another way out. I was going to use it when Kristofferson was kidnapped. But it is barred. I will need to move fast if I want to open it in time. I still have the file I was using.

 **Felicity:** Make sure to tell everyone about what is happening. Agnus come with me, don't worry about the food.

 **Mr Fox:** Maybe we still have one more chance to get out of this mess for good. Ash is at Badger's house.

 **Felicity:** Okay, I'll meet you at the central sewer once I get Ash and Kristofferson.

 **Mr Fox:** Okay.

-Mr. Fox grabs the file off of a desk and runs out of the house.

 **Agnus:** Felicity, what's going to happen to this place?

 **Felicity:** I don't care. I just want to make sure everyone survives.

.

.

-Meanwhile, Bean receives the two barrels he had mentioned in the street above the sewer manhole.

 **Bunce:** Why exactly do you have canisters of chlorine gas.

 **Bean:** I had produced them while I was working for the military. I managed to keep two barrels without the military finding out. Didn't think I'd ever use them.

 **Boggis:** Are you sure it's a good idea to release this into the sewers below town?

 **Bean:** I don't care if it's a good idea or not. Those monsters took everything for me, from us. It will take years for me to regain the stock I've lost. If I manage not to lose the farm. But now I'm going to take everything from them. I'll prepare the first barrel.


	7. Chapter 7: There's not much Time

-Mr. Fox enters the central sewer and notices that everyone is already there. The beavers, the rabbits, weasel, and others. Badger is leading them.

 **Badger:** Well look who it is. You know we could have lived perfectly miserable lives down here before you started stealing again.

 **Mr Fox:** Whoa, now is not the time to be hostile. We need to get out of here.

 **Badger:** And go where Fox. Do you ever think of the consequences before you do things? The farmers won't come down here to get us, so we have time to think of a plan to get us out of this mess.

 **Mr Fox:** No you don't understand, we need to leave now. I already...

 **Badger:** Fox, your son got shot. Do you think he will be able to leave in his condition? You should give him time to heal. And why are you not with him.

 **Mr Fox:** Badger something much worse is coming. I overheard Bean talking. He's planning on gassing the sewer.

 **Badger:** The mad cuss. Are you serious?

 **Mr Fox:** Yes.

 **Badger:** How much time do we have?

 **Mr Fox:** I'm not sure. I have a plan, though. The south pipeline, we can use it as an exit.

 **beaver:** But that's barred off.

 **Mr Fox:** (To Beaver)Yes, and I have a way to open it. (To Badger) Badger is this everyone.

-Badger looks at the small crowd around them.

 **Badger:** Yes, everyone except for my family, your family, and Kylie.

 **Mr Fox:** I sent Felicity and Agnus to get Ash and Kristofferson. They will bring your wife, kids and Kylie. Once they get here we will head out.

-a loud clang is heard from above.

 **Badger:** I think we've run out of time.

-A large metal barrel falls down from the manhole opening and into the sewer. A moment after hitting the sewer floor smoke starts slowly spraying from the barrel.

 **Mr Fox:** We need to move now.

-They all begin running, but Mr. Fox and Badger stop.

 **Mr Fox:** Felicity!

 **Badger:** My kids!

-The two look at each other.

 **Mr Fox:** Badger leads the others to the...

 **Badger:** No, I know what you're going to say. It's my family too, I'm coming with you. (Turns to weasel) Weasel you know the way.

 **Weasel:** Yes, come on everyone.

-All the animals follow weasel down one of the sewer paths. Weasel stops and turns to Mr. Fox and Badger.

 **Weasel:** Be quick.

-He continues walking and disappears down the path along with the other animals.

 **Mr Fox:** Let's go, Badger.

-Mr. Fox whistles twice, clicks twice the waves his hand, before the two of them start running down a different path. The sewer continued to slowly fill up with toxic gas.


	8. Chapter 8 : Not that kind of Fox

**Mrs Badger:** You should try and rest Ash. I'm finished with your leg for now.

-Mrs. Badger stands up and walks out of the room, bringing the first aid kit with her. Nothing is said for a moment until Ash breaks the silence.

 **Ash:** Why can't I do anything right ?

 **Kylie:** What are you talking about?

 **Kristofferson:** Ash, you've done plenty of right. You were the one that saved us from getting shot, at Bean's farm.

 **Ash:** Yes, but that was just one thing. I have failed at almost everything else. I couldn't karate chop open the apple crate, I couldn't steal my father's tail back, I couldn't...

 **Kristofferson:** Maybe that's because you're doing things that you're not meant to. I know karate, but you don't. And your father is a chicken thief, but you're not.

 **Ash:** But if I'm not my father, then who am I?

 **Kylie:** Ash.

-Kylie says this as an answer. A moment of silence passes as Ash and Kristofferson look at Kylie confused.

 **Kylie:** (To Ash) You're yourself. You don't need to be anyone else.

-Ash's eyes widen. Suddenly a frantic knock is heard at the front door. In the other room, Mrs. Badger opens the door to see Felicity and Agnus.

 **Mrs Badger:** Mrs. Fox, are you here to see Ash?

 **Felicity:** Yes, but I'm also here to tell you something.

 **Mrs Badger:** Well, come in Ash is in the bedroom

-Felicity walks into the bedroom and notices the bandages on Ash's leg.

 **Felicity:** Hi Ash, how are you feeling?

 **Ash:** Better than I was.

 **Kristofferson:** He's been doing really well considering the situation.

 **Felicity:** Stay strong Ash.

-Felicity kisses Ash's forehead then begins to leave the room. She stops walking for a moment.

 **Felicity:** Kristofferson, Kylie can I have a word with you outside.

-They all walk out of the room Ash is in and close the door behind them. Kristofferson notices Agnus and walks up to her. Mrs. Badger was also there.

 **Kristofferson:** Hi Agnus.

 **Agnus:** Hi Kristofferson... Um...

 **Felicity:** Let me tell them. How much do you know about what's happening ?

 **Kristofferson:** Basically all I know is that Boggis, Bunce, and Bean are trying to kill us.

 **Felicity:** Do you know how?

 **Kristofferson:** What? Um, no.

 **Felicity:** Well, then the situation is worse than you think. Boggis, Bunce, and Bean are planning on gassing the entire sewer system. We all need to leave as soon as we can.

 **Kristofferson:** I don't think Ash should be moved...

-Felicity puts her hand on Kristofferson's shoulder.

 **Felicity:** We don't have a choice.

-Felicity removes her hand from Kristofferson, then turns to Mrs. Badger.

 **Felicity:** Mrs. Badger gather your children, we will need to leave soon.

-Suddenly Mr. Fox and Badger burst through the front door.

 **Mr Fox:** Felicity!

 **Badger:** Honey get the kids, we need to leave now.

-Mrs. Badger noticed the urgency in Badger's voice and quickly leaves the room to gather her children.

 **Felicity:** Fox I thought you were going to get the other animals.

 **Mr Fox:** I already have, They're waiting for us... It's already started.

 **Felicity:** What?

 **Badger:** Bean's dropped the can of gas already. It's slowly filling up the sewer as we speak.

-Felicity's expression changed to panic, but her body remained motionless. Mrs. Badger returns with her kids.

 **Mr Fox:** Where's Ash? I want to talk to him.

 **Felicity:** He's in the other room.

-Felicity points to the room Ash is in.


	9. Chapter 9 : Something is Missing

Mr. Fox walks into the room with Ash and closes the door behind him.

 **Mr Fox:** How are you doing Ash?

 **Ash:** (Grunts) I've been better. (He notices that it is his dad in the room with him) I'm doing fine dad.

-Mr. Fox sits next to the bed Ash is lying in and puts his hand on Ash's head.

 **Mr Fox:** Good, because I need you to be strong right now.

 **Ash:** Like an athlete?

 **Mr Fox:** Yes, like an athlete.

-There is a pause.

 **Ash:** What's happening, dad?

 **Mr Fox:** Bean is flooding the sewer with toxic gas. I have a plan to get us out of here, just beer with me. I'll be right back.

-Mr. Fox begins to leave the room when he's stopped by Ash saying.

 **Ash:** Do you think we will be able to get out in time?

-Mr. Fox stares at the doorway for a moment not saying anything. Then without looking at Ash says.

 **Mr Fox:** Yes...

-Mr opens the door to the room walks out of it and closes it behind him. He never turned back to look at Ash. Ash sits up in the bed he was in and thinks for a moment. He turns his head from facing the door to looking over the end, of the bed.

-Outside the room, Mr. Fox is gathering everyone together.

 **Mr Fox:** Kristofferson I'll need you to carry Ash. I can't because I need to open the way out. Can you do that?

 **Kristofferson:** Yes, I should be able to.

 **Mr Fox:** Good, I want to avoid going through the central sewer, because that's where the gas is. We will need to take a long way around. We'll also need to be quick, I don't know how long it will take before the whole sewer is full of gas. Badger, will your family be able to keep up?

 **Badger:** We'll manage Fox.

 **Mr Fox:** Alright. Kristofferson, Agnus come with me to get Ash out of bed.

-Mr. Fox opened the door to the bedroom and froze once he saw inside. Ash wasn't there. Agnus lets out a gasp and put her hands over her mouth. Kristofferson is stunned.

 **Mr Fox:** Ash!

-Mr. Fox runs into the room and begins looking frantically, continuing to call his name.

 **Mr Fox:** Ash.!

 **Felicity:** (From outside) What's happened?

-Felicity quickly runs into the room as well. She is terrified by what she doesn't see.

 **Felicity:** Where is Ash?!

 **Mr Fox:** Ash!

 **Kristofferson:** There's a pipe.

-Kristofferson walks over to a small pipe that was protruding from the wall at the end of the bed. Mr. Fox looks down it but only sees black.

 **Mr Fox:** I can't fit down there.

 **Kristofferson:** (Looking at the hole) Neither can I.

-Mr. Fox quickly walks up to Felicity and hands her the file he was going to use to open the barred exit.

 **Mr Fox:** Felicity I need you to go to the exit...

 **Felicity:** What are you saying?

 **Mr Fox:**...and let all the animals out.

 **Felicity:** But Ash...

 **Mr Fox:** You need to save yourself and our cub. I'll find Ash.

 **Felicity:** Promise me foxy. Promise me that you will find him.

-Both Foxes start crying. Mr. Fox wipes the tears out of his eyes.

 **Mr Fox:** I promise. Do you know the way?

 **Felicity:** Yes.

-Felicity hesitantly leaves the room with Kristofferson and Agnus.

 **Felicity:** Badgers, Kristofferson, Agnus, Kylie we're leaving. Follow me.

-They all follow Felicity out of the house and down the sewer paths leaving Mr. Fox alone.


	10. Chapter 10: To Ash's (Part 1)

-Felicity and the others ran through the sewer trying to be as fast as possible. They could see the advance of the gas as they pass certain corridors. Eventually after a lot of running they make it to the pipe where all the other animals are waiting. Weasel is at the entrance to this pipe.

 **Weasel:** Felicity you're here. Where is Mr. Fox?

 **Felicity:** He... will be joining us later.

-Felicity shows him the file Mr. Fox had given her.

 **Felicity:** I will be opening those bars.

-Felicity made her way past the animals and to the bars at the end of the pipe. Badger follows her. She could see the open sky from the end of the pipe. Only four bars were in her way, two vertical and two horizontal. The bars were connected at their cross points. She could see that one of the horizontal bars had a large chip in it, likely from when Mr. Fox was first here. She places the file in this chip and begins to file the bar.

-Felicity kept pushing the file back and forth on the bar slowly digging through it. Eventually, the file went straight through. She smiles.

 **Badger:** Well that wasn't too bad.

-Felicity grabs the other bars and tried to move them, but notices that they still had no give.

 **Felicity:** I'll need to keep working.

 **Badger:** We're counting on you.

-Felicity continues filing down the next bar. A shout is then heard from the back end of the pipe.

 **Weasel:** The gas is getting really close now guys! And it's coming fast.

-Felicity isn't phased, she kept pushing herself, to save everyone.

 **Weasel:** It's here.

-The gas slowly crawls through the pipe and eventually passes Felicity. All the animals stuck in that pipe start coughing, first one then another until everyone is. The gas continues coming slowly filling more and more of the pipe. It smells terrible and burns the throat. Felicity starts breathing slowly and heavily while forcing herself not to cough. The file broke through the second bar. Felicity tries pushing and pulling the bars but again they didn't budge. She kicks them angrily then put the file to the next bar and continues. The gas cloud got so thick that it blocks their view of the sky.

 **Felicity:** I have to do this... for my cub.

 **Badger:** (Confused)Ash isn't a cub.

 **Felicity:** I wasn't talking about Ash.

-Badger thought for a moment then realizes what she meant.

 **Badger:** You're Pregnant.

-Felicity says nothing just nods her head. Tears start running down her face as she, with the same determination as before, files away at the bar.

.

.

-Mr. Fox runs through the sewers frantically searching for his son Ash.

 **Mr Fox:** Ash!

-He continues yelling. The gas slowly advances through the sewer, eerily creeping its way outward. Mr. Fox stops his search and stares into the smoke. He suddenly comes to the realization of where Ash had gone. Without hesitation, he ran headlong into the growing gas cloud.


	11. Chapter 11: To Ash's (Part 2)

-Ash emerges from a pipe leading into the central sewer. The area is almost completely filled with gas at this point. Ash has with him several long plastic pipes and connectors for those pipes which he had found lying in the sewer. They are large enough to fit a mouse. Ash is just barely able to see the large barrel in the centre of the room slowly spewing gas. He slowly walks up to it, his leg and the weight of the pipe slowing him down. Once he got to the barrel he drops the pipes on the ground, falls on his hands and knees and starts coughing.

-He caught his breath and picks himself up. His standing is unsteady. Blood is now starting to show through his bandages. He looks at the barrel and at the pipes. He thought he knew what to do, but then... Clang. A second barrel falls into the sewer and starts spewing gas. This one did not stay near the manhole it fell from. It hit the ground and rolls on the floor a little way. Ash needs to think fast. His throat is burning and his leg is throbbing.

-He looks at the pipes and notices a 'T' connector piece. He quickly grabs that peace and puts it onto the barrels nozzle. It fits nicely. Ash knew what he was doing now. He connects one end of a pipe to the T connector, grabs the other end of it and starts to carry it towards the second barrel. He stumbles and falls again. His leg is now too sore to walk on, so he hobbles forwards trying not to put much pressure on his leg.

-The coughing is getting worse. He needs to stop frequently for coughing fits. Finally reaching the second barrel he places this pipe over its nozzle. This is working, the gas is not leaking from the second barrel only the T connector he had put on the first one. Ash tries running back to the first barrel, but his leg does not permit and once again he falls.

-This time, he doesn't get up. His lungs are full of this gas and he is out of breath. His will helps him to push on and he slowly begins crawling back to the first barrel. It is slow, but he eventually makes it. Once there he uses the side of the barrel to pull himself onto his two feet again. He then pauses, still leaning against the barrel, and waits for his strength to return. Looking at the remaining pipe and the ladder leading to the surface, he knows what to do next. There is a faint voice in the distance.

 **Mr Fox:** Ash... Ash.. Where are you?.

 **Ash:** (Cough) Sorry dad... (Cough, Cough) Not this time.

-Ash quickly grabs another pipe and attaches it to the T connector. He sees all the gas start to poor out of the far end of this pipe. He grabs this end of the pipe, puts it under his arm and hobbles over to the ladder. He has another coughing fit, his lungs are now very sore and he is running out of breath quickly. Ash begins. He places his free hand around a rung of the ladder. Then pulls himself up high enough to place his good leg on the first rung. He coughs again then looks up to see his progress. Once again he pulls himself up, this time with both hands and places his good leg on the next rung. He continues stopping frequently to cough.

-Ash looks up and notices that the manhole has been covered up and there is only one small hole in the grate. The gas is now pouring from the pipe, it is heavy and is making it hard for Ash to breath. He is almost there, just one more rung. He begins to feel faint but pushes himself one more time. Grabbing the last wrong and pulling himself up. He's made it. He quickly wedges the pipe between the ladder and the wall and positions it's opening over the small opening in the grate. Gas stops pouring out of the pipe and down to the sewer and instead pours through the grate. Ash feels accomplished as his energy fades and he falls.


	12. Chapter 12: From Ash's (Part 1)

-Mr. Fox looks everywhere.

 **Mr Fox:** Ash! (Cough, cough)

-The gas was starting to affect him. As he ran the visibility was getting poorer. He was getting close. Then out of the smoke the large barrel of gas is revealed to him. Fox stops a moment to looks at it. As he did he notices something about it, the nozzle isn't pouring out gas anymore. Rather, there was a pipe connected to it.

-He continues looking around and eventually, out of the corner of his eye, sees a silhouette falling towards the floor. In an instant, Mr. Fox leaps towards this silhouette and catches who it is. He looks at this animal and immediately recognizes it as Ash. Ash is motionless and his eyes are shut, but Mr. Fox swore that he was still breathing.

-Mr. Fox doesn't think he just runs. He runs as fast as he can with Ash in his arms. He keeps running, eventually emerging from the gas cloud. He looks behind him to see that the smoke appears to be getting thinner.

-Mr. Fox places Ash on the ground. He doesn't seem to be breathing. Fox panics and prepares to give Ash CPR. As he leans towards Ash to breath air into Ash's mouth, Ash's eye open.

 **Ash:** (Weakly) Dad!

-Mr. Fox pulls back embarrassed. He stares at Ash concerningly.

 **Mr Fox:** Why did you leave?

 **Ash:** (Cough) I wanted to save... (Cough) everyone.

-Ash turns to look at the slowly diminishing gas cloud. Fox turns to look at it as well.

 **Mr Fox:** You stopped the gas.

-Fox remembered the pipe he had seen connected to the barrel in the central sewer.

 **Mr Fox:** (Looks back at Ash)You saved us. All of us.

-Mr. Fox pauses and Ash turns his head to look at him.

 **Mr Fox:** Ash you're not like me. I would have run again, and probably hurt a lot of animals. But you didn't run. You stood against this, even with no-one to help you.

 **Ash:** It's because I'm (Ash weakly waves his hands in front of his face) different.

-Mr. Fox sees that Ash's strength is returning and helps him up off the ground. He grabs a stick on the ground and hands it to Ash to use as a cane.

 **Mr Fox:** Yes Ash, you are different. Where I am a bird thief, you are so much more.

 **Ash:** I'm an athlete?

 **Mr Fox:** No, you are not just an athlete, you – you're a hero.

-Ash's white cape blows gently. Ash smiles and Mr. Fox smiles back. They both turn to look at the gas cloud, which has started to sink to the floor and the visibility was now much better.

 **Mr Fox:** We should find the others, I hope they are alright.

.

.

-Boggis, Bunce, and Bean sit around a table placed in the middle of the street playing cards.

 **Bean:** Well, I believe we won't be seeing any of that blasted fox anymore.

 **Bunce:** How long do you think it will take before they're all dead.

 **Bean:** Oh, I'd say about um, twenty minutes.

 **Boggis:** And there is no chance of the gas rising back up into the town?

 **Bean:** No! Chloride gas is much heavier than air. Don't worry it will stay in the sewer.

 **Boggis:** Then what would you say that is.

-Boggis points to the covered manhole in the middle of the street which now had a constant stream of gas flowing very rapidly out of it.

 **Bean:** Well cuss.


	13. Chapter 13: From Ash's (Part 2)

-The file broke through another bar. Now four of the eight bar-ends were broken. Felicity is determined. She moves the file to another bar and begins again. She is so engrossed in what she is doing that she misses something very important.

 **Badger:** The sky.

-Felicity pauses at Badger's words and looks up. The sky once hidden by the smoke was now visible again. The gas was dissipating. Felicity could feel some clean air entering her lungs. She breathes in deep, and then coughs. It was her first, but it wasn't going to be her last. She continued coughing as relief sweeps over her. Eventually, her coughing fit ends. She turns to the crowd of animals huddled in the pipe behind her.

 **Felicity:** Is everyone okay!

-There is some coughing, and murmuring, then a voice yells back.

 **Weasel:** Yes! The gas seems to be thinning out over here!

 **Felicity:** Did it stop?!

 **Weasel:** I'm not sure!

-Weasel stares into the cloud. He sees two figures and recognizes them quickly.

 **Weasel:** Felicity, it's Mr. Fox! And he's got Ash with him.

 **Felicity:** Foxy! (Turns to Badger) Keep working on this for me.

-Felicity hands Badger the file and walks past all the animals in the pipe. Kristofferson and Agnus follow her. She passes weasel and looks at the two foxes slowly walking towards them. Ash is using a stick he is holding to help him walk.

 **Felicity:** Ash!

-Felicity runs up to Ash and hugs him.

 **Felicity:** I was so worried.

 **Mr Fox:** Well you don't need to be anymore.

 **Felicity:** What?

 **Mr Fox:** You may have noticed, but the gas has stopped. Only a matter of time before this sewer becomes habitable again.

 **Kristofferson:** How did you stop it?

 **Mr Fox:** You should ask Ash. He is the one that did it.

 **Ash:** I sent the gas up to the streets. It's not spreading into the sewer anymore.

 **Mr Fox:** With no more gas filling the sewer, the gas that is here is slowly being diluted by the air.

 **Kristofferson:** It's not lethal anymore.

 **Mr Fox:** It won't be, in due time.

-Badger stops filing and razes the file so Mr. Fox can see it.

 **Badger:** Does this mean that we are not leaving!

 **Mr Fox:** Oh, come on Badger, I didn't think you liked living in the sewer!

 **Badger:** I don't!

-Badger continues filing.

 **Mr Fox:** Besides, I think it's best we all get some fresh air.

 **Agnus:** I suppose this makes you a Hero to all of us, Ash.

 **Kristofferson:** Yeah, We probably wouldn't be standing here, if it wasn't for you. I guess you finally found out who you are.

 **Ash:** Yeah, I guess I did.

-Ash put's to much weight on his hurt leg and falls over.

 **Kristofferson:** But that doesn't mean you're more coordinated.

-They laugh and cough. Felicity helps Ash stand back up.

 **Felicity:** Ash I'm so proud of you.

-After regaining his footing, Ash looks up at Felicity.

 **Ash:** Thanks, mom.


	14. Chapter 14: Action 12 Epilogue

**Action 12 Reporter:** The whole town is being evacuated due to the chlorine gas canisters that were set off in the sewers today. It is estimated that around two hundred pounds of chlorine was used. A chemical response unit is on their way as we speak. Regarding the perpetrator it appears that Franklin Bean is the one responsible, claiming that the animals made him do it.

-A police cruiser is seen in the background, and a police officer is walking a cuffed Franklin Bean towards it.

 **Bean:** Public mischief, what do you mean you're charging me with public mischief.

-The police officer lowers Bean's head into the cruiser and closes the door.

 **Bean:** (Muffled)I don't deserve this kind of treatment.

 **Action 12 Reporter:** Due to this arrest the ownership of Franklin Bean's farm has been given over to his staff manager Petey.

-Camera Pans to show Petey standing next to the reporter.

 **Action 12 Reporter:** So Petey, how do you feel about receiving ownership of this farm.

 **Petey:** Well, it is an honor to be given this responsibility. I hope to continue Franklin's legacy as best I can.

 **Action 12 Reporter:** Do you think that the way Franklin handled these animals was excessive.

 **Petey:** Yes, I think Franklin took this whole situation way to far. All these animals were trying to do was survive. He didn't need to be so ruthless.

 **Action 12 Reporter:** One last question before we leave. You had actually brought these barrels to Franklin, were you aware that these barrels contained a toxic gas.

 **Petey:** No I had no idea what was inside them or what Franklin was planning to use them for.

 **Action 12 Reporter:** Thanks, Petey. Looks like that's all the time we have. This is Action Twelve, thank you for watching and I'll see you next time.


End file.
